


This Is How It Happens

by estriel



Series: January Joys 2020 [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi steps on the ice, and it’s like stepping back through time. Except not, because now he is not afraid, he is not nervous, he is not hesitant. He knows why he is here. He knows what he wants.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: January Joys 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593763
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	This Is How It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing art that inspired this fic, and which you can see at the end of the page, was done by [@MsDaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring). Give her a follow on Instagram and tell her how awesome she is: [@kakimashouu](https://www.instagram.com/kakimashouu/). Thank you so much, Miss! <3

This is how it happens.

Javi steps on the ice, and it’s like stepping back through time. Except not, because now he is not afraid, he is not nervous, he is not hesitant. He knows why he is here. He knows what he wants.

He leans against the boards and watches a moment, observes the black blur that is Yuzu – so different, and yet so unchanged. Yuzu’s hair has grown long, a comet of black trailing behind him where he’s pulled it up into a ponytail at the crown of his head. His lines are as crisp as Javi remembers, his edges as deep and sharp, as if retirement was just the next stepping stone towards perfection for Yuzu, not something to dull his brilliance. 

He knows that Yuzu knows he is there, watching; it was a second mid-motion when Yuzu’s eyes caught his, and his mouth quirked perhaps a fraction. With a smile, Javi pushes off and follows. In the past, he would have been infuriated to see Yuzu tone down the pace a tad to allow for Javi to fall into rhythm with him. In the past, Javi would have been jealous of the ease with which Yuzu leans into the curve of a counter and whips out that axel, like it’s nothing, like he hasn’t stopped training at all since the day he announced he’s done. He probably hasn’t, Javi muses – had he not asked Brian, specifically, when Yuzu  _ trains _ instead of when he coaches? Had he not come here specifically for this?

Now Javi is not jealous, or angry. He smiles, and follows, with a solid – albeit double – axel.

This is how it happens.

“Javi,” Yuzu smiles when the session is over, and it’s like looking back through time, the way sweat is pearling down his temple so very familiar, the way his nose scrunches up a bit when he smiles. Like looking back through time… Except not, because now there is no mystery in Yuzu’s eye, no calculation, just warmth.

“Hey,” he says, and reaches out, catching the tip of Yuzu’s ponytail. He smiles. “It suits you.”

Yuzu inclines his head in acknowledgement of the compliment, but doesn’t look away like he once might have had, when they were both a little stupid, both a little awkward.

“You look good, Javi,” Yuzu says, making him blush. “You’re a little slow,” he adds, and Javi laughs. It’s good to know that some things never change.

This is how it happens.

It’s a gentle thing, the kiss, the way Yuzu opens his lips just a fraction to welcome Javi home, the way his cold fingers brush the side of Javi’s face, his five-o’clock shadow.

It’s a fierce thing, after that initial greeting, when Javi’s fingers tangle in Yuzu’s hair and his tongue gets lost in Yuzu’s mouth, when Yuzu moans into the kiss and twists his hands in the front of Javi’s t-shirt, holding him close, pushing him up against the wall.

This is how it happens, finally, at last. It’s not that all his past kisses, all his past loves, are eradicated. It’s just that… now Javi knows he won’t be kissing anyone else, ever. Now he knows that he has never loved anyone quite like this, like he has always loved Yuzu. He also knows that he never will love anyone else, now.


End file.
